Gakuen Yuki
by KuroiNeko89
Summary: Gakuen Yuki is no Winter Wonderland as it is forever surrounded by snow prison. Mikan accepts a scholarship there but regrets it after. But there's something off. Students of Gakuen Yuki are disappearing one by one. What could be behind all this?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice it belongs to Tanchibana Higuchi and Hana yume comics.

* * *

><p>The girl looked at the looming castle above her. Despite of it's beautiful and modern structure. It didn't look a bit welcoming. The snowflakes fell from the skies one landed gently onto the palms of her hand. She shivered as the icy wind hit her. She placed her hand on the door handle and opened it cautiously. A hand reached out for her… all that was heard was screams…<p>

* * *

><p>KuroiNeko89: How was that as a prologue? ^.^'' this is not a horror by the way... you'll know what's happening later in the story. And the girl isn't Mikan. Mikan will be comming up in the next chapter! So stay tuned! Review please if you want me to continue? Please? No flamers please ! I have a wok and I'm not afraid to use it! Nice reviews and you will get cookies and a chapter update!<p>

Special thanks to Kuroiusagii99 for helping me with this!


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Gakuen Yuki

KuroiNeko89: Since people have reviewed meaning that they want a chapter update I have granted what they wished. Cookies to the reviewers! XD *throws cookies to the reviewers* I love you reviewers! And people who have faved, subscribed etc.! *Throws more cookies* And I love you secret readers too! *Throws cookies to the secret readers even if I don't know the readers* Love you guys! No flamers this time so I'll spare my wok.

Review responses:  
>DragonLady Warrior: Thank you for the review! You are awesome so I have now granted your 'wish'<br>Miku. Mikan: Thank you for the complement! But sadly this chapter isn't that good as the prologue... Haha you have one awesome friend. And you are awesome as well for reviewing! I have now granted your 'wish'  
>Kuroiusagii99: Aw thank you. You deserve the credit! I'll make sure you'll be there! Jokes.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice as I am not Tanchibana Higuchi.

* * *

><p>Mikan looked around the castles looming above her. It had an exotic and modern feeling to it despite of its old and rusty appearance. Mikan was quite intrigued by this. It had an aura that was drawing her in, yet repelled her at the same time. She wanted to explore this unknown area but wanted to escape it too.<p>

Mikan shivered as she got caught up in the icy wind and wondered why there was snow everywhere even though it was spring. 'I wonder where I am,' she thought as the snowflakes gently fell from the sky and gently hit the white-covered ground and frosted. This almost seemed like a winter wonderland to Mikan but it had an eerie feeling to it that she couldn't ignore.

She felt a presence from above and snapped her head upwards to see what it was. There was nothing except for a snow-covered rooftop, Mikan couldn't help but feel that she had saw something. A shadowy figure in fact. But she had other things to worry about… like how she ended up here.

She tilted her head to the right. 'Hmm lets see… last night I received a scholarship through the mail! That's it! And I accepted it… and then went to bed… and before I know it I'm at this castle-infested area the next morning. And…' but her thoughts got interrupted when she bumped into someone and fell down.

"Ahh! Sorry are you all right?" Mikan asked in a panicking tone as she winced and rubbed her head.

"Hmph! Watch where you're going next time." A voice said in an annoyed tone.

Mikan snapped her head to the direction of the voice, she saw a boy that was around her age. Jet-black funky hair and ruby cat-like eyes and wearing a school uniform? Wait… is this a school?

"Ah. I'm sorry I will next time…" She apologized, getting up slowly. "And um…can you tell me where this place is?"

The boy dusted himself and got up quickly. His mouth was pursed into an upside down 'V' shape.

"Gakuen Yuki. Snow Academy. Guess you can tell why it's called that…" he muttered as a snow flake floated down to the palm of his hand. He glared at the snowflake and crushed it with eyes filled with hate.

"This is a school? Which area in Japan is this? Sapporo?" Mikan asked.

The boy looked up at Mikan with a frown.

"I have no idea." He replied.

Mikan hesitated before talking. "What? Don't you go to this school?" She asked.

He gave a halfhearted laugh. "School?" he scoffed. "This is more like a prison with no escape." He continued walking away.

Mikan then reached out her hand. "Wait! I still have questions! I'm lost and I have no idea where I am!" She yelled with a puppy face.

Obviously her puppy face didn't faze the boy because he continued walking. "And your point is…?"

"You're the only person I know so far in this castle-infested area! Please!" She cried.

"No." the boy immediately replied without hesitation. He then shook her off and continued walking. He felt some weight on his left leg and looked down to see a teary, snotty and snow covered Mikan on the ground.

"Please?" she asked.

The boy sighed. "You are so annoying."

Mikan than gave a huge smile and jumped around in happiness.

"Oh thank you thank you... err…"

"Natsume. Hyuuga Natsume." The Natsume stated and turned around.

"Ah… Natsume, my name is Sakura Mikan!" Mikan smiled as she followed Natsume.

Natsume remained silent as they continued walking.

"Why are you following me?" he asked.

Mikan had a puzzled look on her face.

"Didn't you say I can?" she asked.

"I said: You're so annoying meaning no." he said kicking the snow that was in his way.

Mikan ignored what he said.

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked.

"Classroom." Natsume replied.

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"Because this prison is considered as a school too." Natsume replied.

"Why do you always call this place a prison?"

"Because once you step in this place. You can never escape. Ever."

Mikan froze. "Ne-Ne-Never?" She stuttered in shock.

Natsume nodded. "Never ever. Even the teachers here were past students." He then continued walking and cursed something under his breath.

Minutes past and the two had arrived at the classroom. Mikan was surprised with the size of the classroom. It was huge the walls were decorated with sugar snowflakes and jewels.

"Narumi. They got a new one." Natsume said getting his leather coat off.

Mikan's eyes turned to a young man with blonde hair, blue eyes and long skinny legs.

"It's Narumi sensei to you." The man stated with a frown. Natsume gave a sharp glare at him and he immediately gave in. "Ok! You win again!" he said in an 'I give up' gesture. His eyes then turned to Mikan.

"Oh sorry about that. You're new here?" he asked.

Mikan nodded. "Uh yes Narumi Sensei!" she smiled trying to give off an impression.

"What lovely manners you have! Unlike someone anyway… welcome to Yuki Academy… also known as the Winter Wonderland or…"

"Prison." Natsume interrupted.

Narumi gave a quick glare to the boy and continued. "As I was saying Winter Wonderland or Snow Academy. As you know, I am your teacher Narumi Sensei. And this is your classroom. 8A. And I would like you to meet your two classroom captains." Narumi then gave a whistle and two students appeared. A black haired girl and a glasses wearing boy.

"Hello Mikan san! Pleased to meet you! I am your classroom captain! Please call me linchou! And this is your vice captain! Imai Hotaru!" the boy smiled gesturing the girl on his right.

"Hi." Hotaru said coldly.

"Hello linchou! Hotaru san!" Mikan smiled giving a small bow.

Linchou waved back while the girl just turned her back to Mikan. 'So… cold…" Mikan thought with an anime sweat drop and a weak smile.

There was then a sound of many footsteps. It sounded like a herd of elephants running down the hallway! Natsume flinched and headed straight for the window opened it and jumped out. While linchou quickly closed the window back up again. Hotaru was making some unknown mechanical thing and took no notice to her surroundings while poor Mikan was left confused on what was happening.

"Err… What was that about?" Mikan asked herself.

"Fan girls." Hotaru said without looking up on what she was doing.

"Fan girls?" Mikan repeated stupidly.

Hotaru sighed and turned to linchou. "Hurry and explain this to her before 'they' come." She said in monotone and went back to what she was doing.

Linchou snapped out of his daydream, "Oh! Sorry, um so what Hotaru was saying were fan girls. You know what they are correct?" linchou asked.

Mikan nodded.

"Oh, so you know Natsume? He has a lot of them. And I mean a lot. ¾ of the girls here are fan girls." He smiled.

Mikan shuddered. "So they're all heading this way?" she asked.

"Most of them." He replied.

"Um…" Mikan started but got interrupted.

"NATSUME-SAMA!" The group of fan girls squealed. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it! I knew we should've come to his classroom at 5:30 not at 6am! We've missed him again!" A fan girl complained.

"That's what I said to our leader but no! She just had to sleep in!" a girl grunted rolling her eyes.

While the girls continued their little quarrel Mikan tried to stop them but failed terribly.

"Does this happen all the time?" Mikan asked Hotaru and linchou.

They both nodded with no hesitation.

"He always escapes just in time before they come." Linchou explained.

"I can see that…" Mikan nodded.

The door slid open while all eyes turned to a boy that seemed around Mikan's age.

"Ah. Am I late?" he asked while a rabbit was cradled into his arms. He had blonde hair, a very famine face and bright blue eyes.

The fan girls stopped their quarrel and stared at the boy.

Silence filled the room… and then….

"Luka-sama!" the girls squealed while surrounding the poor confused, rabbit holding boy.

"Ehh Narumi sensei? Help? Anyone?" Luka muttered stepping back slowly.

Hotaru knew what was going on but was too oblivious to do anything, linchou was having trouble getting through the fan girls. So basically Mikan was the only one that could save her. She wanted to but was afraid of getting killed or squished in the herd of fan girls. She then looked at the boy, he was cornered and was surrounded by monsters that had baring fangs and were drooling. Mikan took a deep breath and dove in the crowd. She gently shoved away the girls and made her way to the front and held out a hand.

"Here take my hand! I came to help you!" Mikan shouted to the boy so her voice was over the fan girls.

The boy stared at the hand looking unsure but the fan girls were approaching closer each second. He then grabbed Mikan's hand while she quickly dragged him out within seconds. But Mikan used just a tad too much strength and they fell down on the ground. Mikan laughed.

"Haha. That was scary wasn't it?" Mikan asked while laughing.

The boy hesitated before smiling back.

"Yeah it was…" he muttered.

Mikan held out her hand to shake it.

"Sakura Mikan! Pleased to meet you!" she smiled.

He stared at the hand and smiled.

"Nogi Luka. But please, call me Luka." He smiled taking the had and shook it.

"Okay class!" Narumi called clapping his hands to get the student's attention.

Mikan then looked around and realized while the fangirls were swarming Luka other students have entered the room.

The class took their seats including Mikan who just took the empty seat, while Narumi stood up and cleared his throat.

"Okay class! Today as most of you know we have a new student! Mikan chan can you come up here?" Narumi asked.

Mikan then stood up from her and had a bright smile on her face while she made herself to the front of the room.

"Now Mikan chan. Can you do an introduction of yourself?" Narumi asked.

Mikan nodded eagerly and turned to the class.

"Hello everyone! My name is Sakura Mikan! But please, call me Mikan! I am 13 years old! I hope you take care of me!" Mikan smiled bowing a little.

Narumi then told her to go back to her seat and then turned to the class.

"Now as you know, I am your teacher. Narumi Sensei. And this place is, as we know it, Gakuen Yuki. Snow academy. You guys are special, because the school chose you. Because of your talent, whether it is Luka's talent of communicating with animals, Hotaru's talent of making original and unique inventions or Yuu's talent of creating illusions. You were all brought here for your unique talents. But some students' talents are unknown. Even to the teachers. So it's up to you to find out what your talent is. Who knows? Might be something so obvious. Might be something that is extremely rare and is not so obvious. Or it might even be that you don't have a talent. Now that we're done with introductions it's time to begin class." Narumi said taking out a chalk and started writing on the board.

Mikan just sat there and wondered. What was her talent? Did she even have a talent? She couldn't help but sit there and wonder.

KuroiNeko's special notes.

_Selecting students: As Narumi said, the school selects the students. Not the teachers, students or even the principle! How does the school select you ask? Well, every year all the teachers and the principle's and captains surround a fire called the 'Fire of death' the principle throws in some stones and then the fire flares up and names are formed by the fire. These names are the selected names._

* * *

><p>KuroiNeko89: Sorry no interesting parts here it's just the first chapter what do you expect? By the way my author notes are long so if you want me to make them short say it in the review. And I want to know who reads the author notes so if you do say... SUUU! At the end of your review! I'll be littering KuroiNeko's special notes in the story about facts of the school that may play a role in the story. So you it's best if you read them! :3 Review please?<p>

Special thanks to my awesome sister Sacred3 and to my awesome friend Kuroiusagii99 for helping me edit/improve this! Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 2: Party preparations

Eevee: Hello I am back! I shall be known as Eevee from now on since writing 'KuroiNeko89' is a bother TT_TT anyway thank you for the people who faved, alerted or reviewed! You guys are awesome! *cries anime happy tears* I realized I forgot to put their ages up in this fanfiction so I better do it now .  
>Mikan: 14 (sorry I changed it)<br>Hotaru: 14 turning 15  
>Nastume: 14 turning 15<br>Luka: 14  
>Well they are the main characters ages I will put the other guys ages as time goes by... =w= I am sorry for those who reviewed as you can see I didn't prepare a batch of cookies last chapter... so no cookies... but my wok will ALWAYS be with me! Review responses are at the bottom.<p>

School has started for me so I might not be able to update regularly... But I will continue this with all this support! :U so review, fav, alert and etc. And I will update faster! By the way it's my birthday this week so reviews will be nice~ Bye!

Disclamer: Do I look like Tanchiba Higuchi? Am I awesome enough to own such an awesome manga? No.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

'THWACK'  
>"MIKAN CHAN!" a voice screamed.<p>

Mikan's eyes snapped opened. Her ears were ringing and her cheek was throbbing.

She scanned the room to see the whole class staring. Staring at her. She saw Hotaru holding a gun shaped thing and it was aiming at her.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" the gun went when it was directly pointed at her.

"Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!" was the sound that was made when it hit Mikan's face.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Mikan responded to the air that was hit directly on her cheeks. They were throbbing more than before.

Hotaru then put her gun who knows where but it was somewhere near her pocket-less skirt and sighed.

"You shouldn't be sleeping in class on your first day you know?" Hotaru said in her monotone voice.

Mikan rubbed her throbbing cheeks.

"Sorry… I just suddenly felt sleepy all of a sudden." Mikan muttered.

Narumi stared at her for a second and shook his head.

"Since it's your first day here… I'm not going to deduct any talents from you then." he sighed turning back to the board.

"Talents?" Mikan repeated with a questioning tone.

Linchou then tapped on her shoulder from behind.

"Sakura-san I'll explain it to you. Talents are the currency we use here. You know yen was it called yen? I forgot… hmm been such a long time since I saw the outside world…" he mumbled speaking his thoughts aloud. He then snapped from his daydream and shook his head a laughed nervously. "Ignore what I said before Sakura san! I was just daydreaming!" he said.

Mikan nodded slowly thinking 'They've been here for such a long time that they don't even remember the currency of japan?' she then snapped from her thoughts and nodded.

"Yeah I know yen. It's the only currency I use." She replied.

"Ha ha. Thoughts so sorry for the stupid question um… yeah talents are the currency of this place. Teachers have the power to deduct or add talents depending on your behavior and grades you get. Each month we get our salary and we get to go to Town and buy stuff!" linchou explained.

Mikan smiled and nodded.

"Oh! I see! Thank you!" she smiled.

"No problem." Linchou smiled back.

*GY*

Time skip...

"What's your Talent Mikan chan?"  
>"How did you get here Mikan?"<p>

"When did you arrive here?"  
>"Do you like it here?"<p>

As soon as Mikan had entered the cafeteria she was flooded with questions from a group of girls.

"Err… Um… I don't know what my talent is… yet. And um I'm not so sure I was just sleeping in my room yesterday and then this morning I was lying on a random bed! And… I guess I like it here… though I wonder why it's snowing at this time of year…" Mikan replied.

The girls looked at eachother.

"Looks like you were kidnapped here…" they said.

"Kidnapped?" Mikan repeated.

The girls nodded.

"The school will do anything to get their hands on the selected students. There are many ways to do it though… one of them is kidnapping them, they come by their own will because they didn't have a clue about this school, or they were black mailed. Others are unknown… as for the snow…" The girls then looked at each other and gave nervous looks.

"This place is cursed."

"What?" Mikan exclaimed.

"Apparently. There's a rumor a long long long time ago there was a witch and a prince. One day it was snowing heavily. The witch arrived at this place were many castles were, which is here. The witch wanted to take shelter from the snow but the selfish prince refused the witch to take shelter in either of castles. The witch grew angry and cursed this place… and said. "This place shall be forever covered by snow!" and so… that's what made this place covered by snow… not an interesting story/rumor I know but… yeah that's what we were told when we were four." The girl said while sipping her drink.

"Four? You've been here since you were four?" Mikan said in a surprised tone.

The girls nodded.

"Well yeah… I was here since I was two. I don't even remember who my parents are… by the way my name is Unemoniya Anna. My talent is cooking and I come up with various dishes for my friends." Anna said shaking Mikan's hand.

"I was here since I was four. The name's Ogasawara Nonoko. My talent is chemistry while experimenting with dangerous chemicals and making things go 'BOOM!'" Nonoko laughed raising her goggles while sipping her drink.

"I was here as long as could remember… My name is Hyuuga Aoi. And my talent is fire dancing and making fire." Aoi smiled giving Mikan a handshake.

"I was here not as long as these guys. I was here since I was seven. My name is Karisa Kisa. My talent is taking the ability of any animal!" Kisa smiled toothily while she munched away on her melon bread.

Mikan smiled and talked the whole way but inside she couldn't help but feel sad for the girls and how they were separated from their families at such a young age.

"Oh by the way! It's nearly Imai san's birthday!" Nonoko suddenly remarked.

Kisa then slammed her hands on the table making Mikan jump and spill her drink a little on her clothes.

"Oh yeah! We should do something to celebrate it! How about we do a costume party?" Kisa smiled.

The table went silent.

…

"Maybe another time Kisa chan. I don't think Imai san would like a costume party… I think she'll like something that involves lots of food due to her appetite." Anna said breaking the silence.

Mikan was in a thinking position.

"Hey what about a surprise party?" Mikan suggested.

Everyone smiled.

"Yes that's a great idea Mikan chan!" Aoi smiled shooting up her chair.

"We'll tell the whole class that!" Anna said.

"But I like the idea of a costume party…" Kisa muttered sadly no one seemed to hear her.

"Ok then it's settled!" Mikan smiled as she stood up. "A surprise party with lots of food it is!"

"Aoi!" a voice called suddenly.

Everyone jumped and looked back to see who it was. It was Nastume.

"Ahh onii chan!" Aoi smiled getting out of her chair.

Mikan almost fell out of her chair.

"Onii chan?" Mikan yelled in a surprise tone.

Aoi gave a weird look to Mikan.

"Uh yeah this is my onii chan Nastume." Aoi explained gesturing to Nastume.

Mikan stared at Nastume while Nastume gave a glare back.

"What are you staring at? Pig." Nastume said turning back while dragging Aoi with him while Mikan turned into stone.

"Pig?" Mikan exclaimed.

And that was the start of the war between Nastume and Mikan.

*GY*

It was just only two more day until it was Hotaru's birthday so the class had to work swiftly and carefully. Mikan had already forgotten about wanting to escape here and it almost seemed as if she had always been here. Smiling and getting along with her classmates and peers.

*GY*

Meanwhile in another room…

Hotaru was busy inventing something in the science room due to the fact that Narumi sensei kindly asked her to use this time to make stuff for clients. She reluctantly did it on one condition, if she was paid. And so she started busily working on the inventions. Until she realized something. She raised her goggles to wonder what it was and it seemed to bother her since the very start. That Sakura Mikan girl seemed oddly familiar and the name had a ring to it… 'Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…' Hotaru repeated in her head. Her gears inside her brain were moving fast. Nope still nothing. She sighed and continued working on the inventions until something caught her eye. A gold and crisp sheet of paper with words written that sat in the corner of the room. She tilted her head and approached the sheet of paper cautiously. Well, this is Gakuen Yuki. For all she knows the sheet of paper just might blow up. But nothing happened. So she picked the sheet of paper up and in a small and neat font of writing it wrote:

'For whoever picks up the sheet of paper,

you might receive a letter.

From someone you don't quite expect,

Or you can end up in some trance.

Maybe you will remember something that was hidden from you for quite a while.

Who knows?

But you gotta be careful.

Because something is going on at this school.'

Hotaru stared at the sheet of paper for a while and raised an eyebrow. 'Weird… might be some prank. Well, not my problem.' She thought as she carelessly chucked the sheet of paper that landed somewhere in the room. But there were two things that caught her eye in the letter… _'Maybe you will remember something that was hidden from you for quite a while and _but you gotta be careful,_ because something is going on at this school.'_ 'Something's going on at this school… hmm…' she thought while she fiddled with her invention.

"I'm sort of worried." She muttered.

*GY*

"Careful… careful… umf!" Mikan yelled as she tumbled down the ladder and landed on her back.

She then looked up at Nastume who snickered at her fall.

"You should be helping me! Stop reading manga!" she hissed at him.

Nastume looked up from his manga.

"I'll help you when I bother." He stated while flipping a page.

Mikan pouted as she snatched the manga off him.

"Help. Me." She stated sternly with a frown.

"You got some nerve to treat me like that." He growled.

Note to all those non otaku's out there. Do NOT take manga off an otaku especially Nastume since he can… Yeah.

"So what if I do?" Mikan retorted.

"You will suffer conse…" but the bell rung.

'Ding dong!'

Nastume looked as his watch spun and walked away.

"You're lucky I have some business to attend to." He stated directly at Mikan.

Mikan frowned and poked her tongue childishly at Nastume's direction and continued attempting putting up the streamers.

*GY*

At the science lab...

"Ah Imai san…" Luka said softly while opening the door of the science lab.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked lifting her goggles.

"Narumi sensei says that you can go now." Luka said in a soft voice.

….

"Why are you saying things so softly?" Hotaru asked.

"I dunno… polite I guess?" Luka replied.

Hotaru smirked in amusement and got all her stuff and headed towards the door where Luka was.

"You're amusing." Hotaru commented tapping Luka on the back to make him jump.

"What do you mean?" Luka asked being utterly confused but Hotaru had already left.

Awkward silence….

"Bunny san, what does she me by 'amusing'?" Luka asked the bunny that was always cradled in his arms.

….

"Oh I see… but I still don't get it…" Luka said.

….

"Figure out myself? Um ok if you say so…" Luka said exiting the science room.

But there was something he didn't notice… it was Aoi was in the corner of the room holding a letter…

* * *

><p>Eevee: What could the letter be? :O Won't update in a while so you guys have to wait and review! I have Birthday cake ready! By the way: '...' in the conversation with Luka and his bunny is the bunny 'talking'... Sorry for the boring fillerish thing I promise you the birthday party will be much more interesting... I hope.<p>

Review responses:  
>Lolita-chi: Thank you for the complement and review! Erm. Well you found out! Yay! Also you will soon know how Mikan got here and what happened before later in the story!<br>Miku. Sakura: Aww thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you X100 so much! :D That made me really happy! That is seriously one awesome friend you have! I mean Woks and cookies are AWESOME!  
>Shadow: :O MY FIRST ANONYMOUS REVIEWER! Thank you for reviewing! Um. I'm sorry, Mikan's and Nastume's talents are revealed in the story yet... I will try my best! :D<p> 


End file.
